


INSOMNIO

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: La ciudad de Tokyo dormía tranquila,  toda aquella bulla producida por su gran cantidad de habitantes era pospuesta hasta que los cálidos rayos de sol empezaran a asomarse  por el horizonte, anunciando el inicio  un nuevo día , era la hora perfecta para descansar, en una noche de completa tranquilidad en la ciudad.Excepto para Kuroo Tetsurō.Victima de su insomnio, Kuroo empieza a reflexionar  sobre su vida, las elecciones que ha hecho desde que se graduó de Nekoma, y que lo llevaron hasta donde  esta, y sobre todo piensa en su relación con Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	INSOMNIO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, hoy les traigo mi segundo aporte al fandom de Haikyuu pero esta vez con mi preciada OTP, el Bokuroo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Todas las noches, la ciudad de Tokio mostraba un encanto especial, donde toda aquella bulla producida por su gran cantidad de habitantes, era pospuesta hasta que los cálidos rayos de sol empezaran a asomarse por el horizonte a primera hora de la mañana, anunciando a sus habitantes que un nuevo día había iniciado. Pero por ahora, las calles solitarias eran iluminadas simplemente por los postes de luz que brillaban tintineantes ante la interrupción de la lluvia que caía sin descanso.

Los negocios nocturnos habían apagado sus letreros hace un par de horas, anunciando el término de su jornada, mientras que las personas que se levantaban con el alba disfrutaban de la calidez de su cama, saboreando los últimos momentos de descanso antes de incorporarse a la rutina de todos los días, era la hora perfecta para descansar, en una noche de completa tranquilidad para la mayoría de la gente

Excepto para Kuroo Tetsurō.

Esa noche, el pelinegro había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había rodado en su cama, cambiando de posición una y otra vez, en búsqueda de la postura más cómoda para dormir. Girando su almohada una infinidad de veces con la intención de obtener la parte más fresca para descansar su rostro, jugado de igual manera con las cobijas, abrigándose y quitándolas incesantemente, hasta que se había rendido, dejando solo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo ser cubierta por ellas.

Inquieto , giró su rostro para ver una vez más la hora en el reloj digital junto a su cama, haciendo un gesto al ver los números brillando.

**_4:50 AM_ **

Soltando un gruñido bajo, volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada, abrazándola con más fuerza contra sus costados, adoptando de nueva cuenta su tan peculiar forma de dormir y a la que le debía su tan odiado y desastroso estilo de cabello. Las horas habían pasado largas y tediosas desde que había ido a su cama, con la intención de conciliar el sueño, cosa que para su pesar, aún no lograba. 

Resignado, dio un último giro, posicionándose boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, sin enfocar su vista en algún punto en específico, quedándose de esa manera un par de minutos.

Odiaba sus noches de insomnio, eran lo peor, y aunque no fueran frecuentes, odiaba el hecho de que nunca podía dormir antes de las 6 am, y ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual le pasaban.

Ya había intentado de todo, había intentado contar, había repasado mentalmente todo lo que había estudiado el día anterior en un intento de aburrirse y que el sueño lo invadiera. ¡Incluso había puesto su mente en blanco por varios minutos!, pero nada había funcionado.

Cansado de su situación, apoyó suavemente sus manos en la cama y se sentó, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho para poder recargar sus brazos sobre ellas y encima apoyar su barbilla. Cerró sus ojos un momento, tratando de pensar en alguna otra forma de atraer el sueño y estar lo más presentable posible la mañana siguiente, sin dar a notar sus escasas horas de sueño. Se enfrascó tanto en sus pensamientos,ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que un pequeño ronquido a su derecha llamó su atención.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente y sin mucho esfuerzo, bajó la mirada, recargando su mejilla izquierda en sus brazos para mayor comodidad, conmoviendose ante la vista que lo recibió.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, se encontraba la fornida silueta de su novio siendo contorneada débilmente, haciendo visibles algunos rasgos a pesar de las sombras y la oscuridad.

Aquella figura que se había acostumbrado a ver en un principio a través de una red y como un rival a la hora de jugar y practicar, ahora descansaba junto a él, en completa serenidad, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba al suave compás de su respiración.

Su cabello bicolor, ahora carente de gel o de algún producto que lo ayudara a mantener ese alocado estilo suyo, se encontraba disperso por todos lados, causando que unos cuantos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, haciendo que Kuroo se preguntara si no le causaban cosquillas ante el tacto. Pensó en tomarlos entre sus dedos y retirarlos, pero la imagen proyectada le pareció tan encantadora que decidió dejarlos de esa manera.

A pesar del largo tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y del par de años que llevaba saliendo con él, Kuroo no podía dejar de admirar lo atractivo y dulce que era Bokuto Koutaro ante sus ojos, aún en las situaciones más extrañas e inusuales; como cuando realizaba sus entradas exóticas con tal de atraer la atención del público, sus pucheros en la cancha al sentirse frustrado,o justo como en ese momento, donde lo veía dormir sin pudor alguno y con la boca abierta. Para él, Bokuto seguía siendo la persona más atractiva que conocía, justo después de él, claro está.

Cuando Bokuto se encontraba dormido tan calmadamente, Kuroo podía apreciar el rostro del mayor tranquilamente, sin tener que preocuparse de ser atrapado viendolo atentamente mientras mostraba una cara de completo enamorado. Porque para su desgracia, Bokuto lo había descubierto viéndolo como un verdadero enfermo de amor más de una vez. Las primeras veces, Bokuto siempre solía inclinar su rostro hacia un lado preguntando si tenía algo en la cara o sí sucedía algo. Sin embargo, a medida que estos incidentes fueron más comunes, Bokuto entendió la verdadera razón de su mirar, y ahora solía responder sus miradas enviándole un beso juguetonamente antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa, y en algunos casos, le regresaba la mirada moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, haciendo que Kuroo girara su rostro completamente avergonzado , evitando la mirada contraria.

Así que sin prisa alguna y aprovechando la situación , Kuroo se dedicó a escudriñar el rostro de Bokuto, parte por parte, reparando primeramente en sus grandes ojos, aquellos que ahora estaban ocultos bajo sus párpados, pero que en cuanto se abrían, brillaban con gran emoción y curiosidad la mayoría del tiempo, reluciendo con más intensidad su encantador color dorado. Sus cejas, que usualmente se encontraban proyectadas hacia la parte superior de su rostro, enfatizando hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos, ahora se encontraban en su estado natural, dándole al joven búho un aspecto relajado

Su mejilla izquierda permanecía aplastada contra su almohada, sobre la cual empezaba a formarse un pequeño círculo húmedo gracias al pequeño hilillo de saliva que iba saliendo por la comisura de sus labios, los mismos que le propiciaba los besos más cálidos y las palabras más dulces que había recibido en su vida, pero que de los cuales ahora solo salían pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando, justo como el que había captado su atención hace un momento. Y que ahora, otro nuevo ronquido lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa enternecida mientras lo seguía admirando un momento más.

Era un milagro que Bokuto no se hubiera despertado, y lo hubiera mandado a dormir al sillón de la sala después de todo su retozar al no poder dormir. En cierta forma, envidiaba a Bokuto, para él era muy fácil caer dormido, y al parecer , también era difícil que algo lo despertara en medio de la noche, pero sobre todo, Bokuto no tenía que lidiar con las noches de insomnio justo como él .

Disgustado por su propio pensamiento, el pelinegro hizo un pequeño gesto, arrugando levemente su nariz, pensando seriamente en pellizcarle la propia a Bokuto y hacer que despertara, pero el verlo tan tranquilo y en paz, lo frenó. 

No tenía el corazón para hacerlo, al menos no hoy.

Desganado, estiró completamente sus piernas y recargó su peso de nueva cuenta en sus brazos, colocándolos ligeramente atrás de su espalda, soltando un suspiro mientras subía su mirada a la ventana por donde entraba la poca luz que iluminaba su habitación , notando como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, que desde hace un par de horas chocaban contra el cristal, recorrían lentamente la superficie en un zigzageo errante, hasta que se juntaban con otra gota en su camino y tomaban velocidad antes de perderse por el marco de la ventana.

No entendía la razón por la que estaba despierto, la lluvia no era tan fuerte para molestarlo, y tampoco estaba acompañado por truenos o relámpagos que perturbaran su sueño, de hecho, el constante repicar de las gotas podría considerarse relajante hasta cierto punto, además la misma lluvia causaba que el clima fuera agradable, proporcionando el ambiente fresco que a él tanto le agradaba. 

Entonces ¿Cuál era su problema?

Y sin notarlo, otro largo suspiro había escapado de sus labios mientras se tallaba ambos ojos con la base de sus manos en señal de frustración, al parecer no tendría más opción que esperar la mañana mientras veía la lluvia por su ventana.

O eso había creído, hasta que sintió como un brazo rodeó su cintura con firmeza.

— ¿Tetsu…?— La soñolienta y cansada voz de Bokuto llamándolo, lo sorprendió por un momento, pero en seguida un sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser al haber sido el causante de su levantar.

— ¿Te desperté? — Preguntó en tono suave, no queriéndolo molestar de más, dirigiendo su vista a su novio, quien a pesar de llamarlo aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.— Perdón, Bo.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios en un tono bajo, de esos que eran inusuales proviniendo de él, haciéndole notar al pelinegro la preocupación que sentía.

—No —Negó con la cabeza— Simplemente no me siento lo suficientemente cansado para dormir.

Bokuto asintió levemente con la cabeza y soltó un sonido de entendimiento antes de que se formara un largo silencio entre ambos, causando que Kuroo se preguntara si Bokuto había caído dormido de nuevo, pero cuando se fijó en sus ojos, notó que estos estaban entreabiertos siendo él el blanco de aquellas orbes doradas.

—Umm… ¿Quieres hacerlo?— Las palabras de Bokuto fueron soltadas tan naturalmente, que tomaron completamente desprevenido a Kuroo, quien solo atino a sonrojarse y sentir como su rostro se calentaba ante tal proposición. No lo negaría, tener sexo con Bokuto era de las mejores cosas en su relación, por no decir que era lo mejor, pero en esta ocasión, debía rechazar la dulce proposición.

Había considerado la idea por un segundo, el horario del pelinegro le permitía quedarse en cama hasta poco antes de las doce, que era la hora en que tenía que asistir a clases. Sin embargo, Bokuto, como la próxima estrella del voleibol de Japón que deseaba ser y que seguramente lograría, tenía entrenamiento a las 7 am. Por lo que si Kuroo decidía hacerlo cómplice en sus actividades nocturnas, el chico no tendría suficientes horas de sueño.

—No, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano—Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa de lado apenas visible por la oscuridad del cuarto —Duerme tranquilo Bo, ya pasará. — Comentó antes de inclinarse y retirar con su mano izquierda un par de cabellos del rostro de Bokuto y depositar un tierno beso en la frente de su novio, quien solo hizo un pequeño gesto al sentir el cálido contacto.

Pero antes de que Kuroo pudiera erguirse nuevamente, Bokuto lo atrajo contra su pecho haciendo que el pelinegro cayera de golpe, quedando recostado sobre su costado derecho, posicionando su propio rostro un poco por debajo del rostro algo durmiente de su novio , quien había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos, pero aun seguía atento de él. Aunque Kuroo fuera el más alto, Bokuto era obviamente el más corpulento de los dos, cosa que a Kuroo le encantaba, sobretodo en estos momentos, donde lo abrazaba contra él, y su gran espalda y brazos lo cubrían completamente, escondiéndolo, haciéndolo sentir pequeño. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Bokuto tenía también la costumbre de enlazar sus piernas, envolviéndolo aún más, haciendo difícil distinguir entre la oscuridad de la habitación qué parte correspondía a cada uno, haciéndole sentir que ambos eran uno mismo. No hacía falta decir que a Kuroo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el verse todas las noches atrapado por los brazos y piernas de su novio, pero eso no significaba que estaba dispuesto a confesarle eso a Koutaro.

Aunque posiblemente, Bokuto ya sabía.

—¿Te preocupa algo?—La ronca voz de Bokuto llegó a sus oídos, al mismo tiempo en que las cálidas yemas de sus dedos dibujaban figuras sin sentido en la espalda descubierta de Kuroo, en un intento por relajarlo.

—No…la verdad, no lo sé.

¿Qué es lo que le podría preocupar?

¿La escuela?¿El examen que tendría ese día? No, había estudiado a conciencia y sus notas nunca habían sido malas, así que eso no podía ser.

De hecho, si prestaba atención a lo que tenía y en lo que se había convertido su vida, no podía quejarse de nada en realidad.

A partir de que había fijado su vista en la universidad todo había ido bien de alguna manera, había logrado entrar a la carrera que quería, en la Universidad que tanto deseaba, y ahora, cuatro años después, estaba a un semestre de terminar y graduarse como uno de los mejores promedios de su generación. Así que su vida escolar no tenía nada que ver, y si bien la vida adulta estaba cada vez más cerca, tampoco era algo que le preocupara.

Entonces, ¿Su vida amorosa? 

Tampoco lo creía. Aunque siempre pensó que su amor sería unilateral, y se había preparado mentalmente para dejarlo de lado, ahora se encontraba feliz y al lado de Bokuto .

Desde el primer semestre había rentado un pequeño apartamento con su mejor amigo de la preparatoria (Porque el título de su mejor amigo de toda la vida le correspondía obviamente a Kenma) y que al mismo tiempo era su crush. Con quien después de muchas bromas, coqueteo con la excusa de “No homo,bro”, malos entendidos que terminaron en corazones rotos, decepciones y muchas, pero muchas vueltas al asunto, al fin se había convertido en su novio.

Y sí le permitían decirlo, tenía un novio fantástico, con Bokuto podía ser él mismo, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo, podía emocionarse hablando de cualquier cosa, deportes, comida o de su carrera, y aunque muchas veces Bokuto no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, Koutaro siempre le preguntaba sobre su día y todo lo que había aprendido, prestándole completamente su atención, mientras lo miraba como si lo más importante en el mundo fuera él. Cosa que le avergonzaba y enternecía recordar. Pero al mismo tiempo que podía sacar su lado “nerd”, como Bokuto solía decirle de cariño, podía sacar su lado más simple y tonto, podía enviar mensajes absurdos a cualquier hora del día y estos le serán respondidos con cosas aún más absurdas, las cuales desataría su escandalosa risa, causando que la gente lo mirara extraño, pero a él no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era la persona del otro lado de sus mensajes y que compartía su misma felicidad

No obstante, no todo era diversión en su vida, existían días donde sentía que nada le salía bien, donde el estrés y la frustración de la universidad lo asfixiaban, y que aunado a sus pocas horas de sueño y su mala alimentación, sacaban a relucir su mal genio. Sin embargo, lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo y animarlo en esos días infernales, era el hecho de que al final del día tenía un lugar al cual regresar, un lugar donde Bokuto lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos, con una comida casera que sería bien recibida después de no comer o de comer cualquier cosa que fuera barata y rápida de conseguir, para luego quedarse recostados uno encima del otro, apretados en ese sillón demasiado pequeño para los dos, mientras veían un montón de películas románticas muy clichés, pero que a ambos les gustaba disfrutar. Porque sí, de la misma forma en que a Bokuto le gustaba ser mimado por Kuroo en sus días malos, donde sus cambios de humor predominaban, a Bokuto le gustaba consentir al pelinegro para animarlo.Lo cual hacía muy bien.

Kuroo se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien que lo amaba y lo esperaba, al mismo tiempo, él estaría en ese lugar, esperando a alguien que amaba.

No mentiría, estaba completamente enamorado de Bokuto Koutaro, cualquiera que estuviera alrededor de la pareja podía notarlo a simple vista, bastaba con prestarle atención a todas las ocasiones que Kuroo asistía al gimnasio del equipo con la intención de poder regresar a casa junto a Bokuto. Todas y cada una de esas veces decía que aprovecharía el tiempo para leer algunos de los artículos de tarea, hacer algún resumen o estudiar mientras que esperaba el fin de la práctica, pero sin darse cuenta, su vista siempre se encontraba siguiendo la figura de Bokuto a través de la cancha, mientras que su libreta y pluma terminaban completamente olvidadas ante lo que de verdad le importaba a Kuroo en ese momento. Le llenaba de una felicidad enorme ver a Bokuto triunfar paso a paso en su carrera atlética,y que al fin estaba mostrando frutos, ya que dentro de poco, haría su debut en la primera selección, como un verdadero profesional. Desde que estaba en preparatoria, Kuroo siempre había admirado su forma de jugar, la gran presencia que tenía desde el momento que entraba en la cancha, la forma en la que saltaba antes de rematar con una fuerza brutal cualquier balón que llegara a sus manos y la emoción que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que sus escuelas se enfrentaban eran sensaciones que siempre lo hacían vibrar, en aquella época, la rivalidad y los orgullos de ambos como jugadores siempre estaban a tope , haciendo que Kuroo sintiera la necesidad de probarle a Bokuto que no era el único que podía tener los reflectores sobre él, haciendolo enojar cada vez que frustraba algunos de sus poderosos remates. Sin embargo, cada vez que Kuroo observaba un partido de Fukurodani desde las gradas siempre estaba apoyándolo internamente, deseando ver el triunfo del Ace de Fukurodani.

Pero ahora que sus días de volleyball competitivo contra él habían quedado atrás, la mente de Kuroo siempre se veía invadido por pensamientos de orgullo cada vez que lo veía jugar, provocando que una sonrisa satisfecha se posara en su rostro al verlo desplegar sus habilidades.

Sin duda alguna, Bokuto era una de las mejores personas que se había encontrado, era su amigo, su cómplice, su orgullo y sobre todo, el amor de su vida. 

En cambio, Bokuto, quien se encontraba ajeno a todo el cursi pensamiento que cruzaba la cabeza del pelinegro, volvió a abrir uno de sus ojos y mirando hacia abajo, separándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de Kuroo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, ya que desde hace rato había estado muy callado y sabía que era imposible que estuviera dormido, conociéndolo, le estaría dando vueltas a su última pregunta.

Kuroo sintiendo el movimiento de su pareja, salió de sus pensamientos y subió un poco la mirada, cruzándola con la contraria, enterneciéndose ante la preocupación que mostraba por él. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de levantar su rostro, lo suficiente para dejar suaves besos a largo de su mandíbula y unos pocos más en la comisura de sus labios, antes de dejar un último en sus labios.

—No, no me preocupa nada. — Respondió con mayor seguridad antes de acurrucarse contra el pecho de Bokuto, refregando un poco su cara en el hueco creado entre el hombro y cuello de Koutaro.

Bokuto, convencido esta vez por las palabras de Tetsurō, lo abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, volviéndolo a cubrir con su cuerpo, haciendo que Kuroo fuera capaz de escuchar el ritmo del corazón de Bokuto. Kuroo se relajó por completo, dejando que el calor que lo envolvía lo fuera arrastrando cada vez más y más, sintiendo como su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir ligero y sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.

Sí, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, el tiempo que se avecinaba traería muchos cambios, no solo para él, si no para ambos, no podía asegurar que todo saldría a la perfección, o que no se darían topes contra la pared, pero mientras Bokuto estuviera a su lado, estaba seguro de que podría manejarlo.

Y antes de que Kuroo se diera cuenta, en medio de sus pensamientos y de los brazos de Bokuto, el pelinegro había sido arrastrado por el sueño que tanto deseaba conseguir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y que mi intento de fluff no haya sido tan malo o mis personajes se salieran demasiado del original.  
> Sí notan algún error ortográfico, por favor avísenme y con gusto lo corrijo, que tengan un lindo día y hasta la próxima.


End file.
